


I have no excuse for this.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Judge Me, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Immortal Dipper Pines, Light Bondage, Little plot, M/M, STAR WARS MARATHONING, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, bill is nice, dipper is a cutie, mabel is the best sister ever, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper are keeping their relationship a secret from Stan and Ford. The whole town knows and they are the only ones in the dark. After a night of Bill and Dippers favorite activity Ford finds Dipper sharing a bed with Bill. They all start fighting and mabel takes the fighting Stans away. And surprise surprise, Bill takes advantage of an empty house. </p><p>Sorry i suck at summaries. Please don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut. I started this but then it just seemed to drone on and on.

The soft glow from Dippers laptop lit up the kitchen in the mystery shack. The shack was now his permanent home as he had a special someone to be with. 

Two years ago he was attempting the most complex spell he ever had the balls to try, with his inexperience it went wrong and ended up binding himself to a demon. Not just any demon. Bill Cipher. The same demon who terrorized his childhood. Because of the binding they seemed to adapt to each other, Bill was now stuck in a human form, and Dipper seemed to become powerful in magic, to the point he could just use his magic for everything. Bill got a body and Dipper became, well, immortal. He hadn't told Mable about that. With his binding, he would be a 17 year old forever. He could only die if he was killed by someone or something with stronger demonic powers than himself or Bill, and lets be honest Dipper, always knew Bill will always be more powerful with magic than himself.

The first 6 months was awkward as hell, though they eventually grew to be friends. Then they grew to something more. One year into their binding and they were in a healthy, steady relationship. Dipper and his demon had told Mabel about their relationship at the 4 month mark, but both the Stan’s were in the dark. Mabel often made an effort to get everyone out of the house so they could have some ‘special alone time’. Dipper always thanked her but he never seemed to be able to pay her back for the kind gesture. Mabel took the news of him being immortal quite well, better than he thought. He was so grateful for her.

The teen and the demon were in love. Everyone in town had seen them together, they were the perfect couple in the people’s eyes. Everyone knew about their relationship, but they somehow knew that they shouldn't let their great uncles know about them. Dippers goal was for them to never find out.

Dippers stomach rumbled and he looked up from his computer screen to look at the large clock just barely visible in the dark. It read ‘1 AM’. He puffed out a sigh and wandered towards the fridge. He shielded his eyes from the bright light that seemed to pour from the thing. His eyes eventually got used to the light and he moved some food around trying to find some junk to eat. He eventually settled for a box of noodles from the night before, he went to heat them up in the microwave a low voice came from the other side of the room. 

“You shouldn't eat this late in the night” Bill was leaning against the doorframe in his regular yellow t shirt, but the only other article of clothing he wore were his boxers. “Its apparently bad for your metabolism of some shit” He wandered towards his lover and wrapped his arms around his torso, and placed his head on dippers shoulder. “Why aren’t you sleeping Pine Tree? Is something wrong, love?”

“I’m just not tired, I have to much energy to sleep”. He let go of his noodles and used his magic to put it back in the fridge. While he did this he turned facing his lover and let his hands drift down his back, slowly his hands drifted even lower until he had them resting on Bills ass. 

“Feeling a little naughty, are we?” Bills voice was a whisper as his lips ghosted over his over Dippers.

“We barely saw each other today” Dipper whined. “I missed you” Dippers words sounded innocent, but Bill could feel Dippers desperation through their bond. Almost to fast to comprehend, dipper was pulled into a deep kiss. Bills lips were soft and full that captured dippers mouth and moved agains them in the most perfect way. Bills tung prodded dippers lips and Dipper opened his mouth accepting him in. Bill explored dippers mouth and after a while he did the same. Dipper pulled away and intertwined his finger with Bills and pulled him towards Bills bedroom. 

Dipper made his way to Bills bedroom and lay down as his lover closed the door. Bill then rushed over to his other half and climbed on top of him. Instead of resuming there make out session Bill latched himself onto Dippers neck and began to make a string of purple marks on his neck. Every time his lover sucked a little harder he was rewarded with an adorable little moan. Bill moved his way down to his collar bone, thankfully Dipper was wearing a shirt that gave him easy access to one of his most sensitive spots, he found an untouched spot and bit down hard. Dipper let out a cry and his hips bucked up into body above him. Bill pulled his head back to admire the deep blush on his little Pine Tree’s cheeks. 

Bill couldn't help but chuckling, he loved that only he, could make his love look, feel and sound like this. “Your so adorable…My sweet, sweet little masichoist…” Dipper looked into the demons eyes and pulled his lips to his. Bill quickly broke it to look at his face again.“your so desperate for me today” as he said this dippers and gripped bills hips as he force bills hips to grind against his own earning a moan from him.

“Please bill, please just fuck me!” The words spilt of of dippers lips and Bill smiled down at him looking pleased. Bill loved how quickly he could get him to turn into a blubbering mess.

“Begging already, well, I suppose your should get a reward for asking so nicely.” Bills hands roamed underneath Dippers shirt and pulled it over his head, he sat back admiring is humans body. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses that lead him to the edge of his bulging pants. Bill skillfully popped the button with his tung and dragged his fly down with this teeth. He looked up at dippers red face and listen the sweet sigh of relief he gave when the pressure was released. Bill looped his fingers through his belt loops and pulled his pants down and through them on the floor and gazed at the tent that sprang up in his lovers boxers. He began mouthing at the length hidden in the fabric while earning another string of moans and whimpers from his pine tree. 

“Bill, you’re such a fucking tease…” Bill didn't know why but for some reason his pine trees statement made him angry. He ripped down his boxers and took all of his length in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and started bobbing his head. Dipper cried out and his arms were thrown back searching for something to grab onto, his hands found the covers on the bed and twisted his fingers in them in them. 

Bills pulled his head back ad teased the tip of dippers dripping cock. Dipper was gasping and moaning bills name. Bill always loved the noises he made, only he could make his lover make those noises, and he would only ever make them for him. he took the length him his mouth again and bobbed his head of the last time and pulled back. Dipper whined at the loss, but was quickly gasping again by a sudden slickened finger pushing into him. Dipper was not in control of the noises he made, the noises just seemed to bubbled from him, and he knew that would make Bill happy. He knew he love it when the filters left his mouth. Dipper rolled his hips into bills toughed as he added a second finger. Bill slowly added a third and and continued to thrust his fingers deeper into his lover. 

“Bill, I’m ready, I- I need you” Bill pulled is fingers from the body below him and poured more lube that necessary on his throbbing cock happy to comply to his pine trees request. Dipper spread his legs as wide as he could to incise the demon inside. Bill pressed his tip to his lovers quivering hole. 

“You good?” the demon asked making sure that he wouldn't hurt him, or if he did, if dipper was okay with it. “Please, Just give it to me!” Dipper practically screamed. Bill leaned forward and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Shhhhh…we don't want to wake everyone up now do we?” Although Bill loved hearing the noised his over made, he knew how embraces he got when people heard them, or even worse, walked in on them. Bill left his hand on Dippers mouth as he slowly pushed in earning a long muffled moan from Dipper. He pushed in until he was completely sheathed in the other, once fully in he held himself there giving his lover a chance to adjust. Within seconds Dipper was pushing back against him to try to get Bill to move, with no luck. He would have begged but Bills hand was still clamped over his mouth, instead he let out a long whine. Bill seemed to understand the meaning and pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. If it weren't for Bills hand Dipper would have screamed so loud he would have woken all of Gravity Falls. Bill began with a steady rhythm, getting faster and faster, harder and harder, until both their climaxes were fast approaching. Bill wrapped a hand around his lovers weeping length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. In a matter of seconds Dipper was coming onto his stomach crying into the hand still over his mouth. Bill chased after his own orgasm and was soon spilling his seed inside of his lover. 

After a minuet of the pair catching their breath Bill pulled out and lay beside Dipper wrapping his arms around him and pulled him close placing a light kiss on his birthmark. Dipper wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. The lovers lay there with their bodies intertwined as they both drifted into sleep. 

“I love you, Bill.” Dipper said before falling asleep in Bills arms.


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds em! oh no!

Dipper woke in Bills room with his lover holding him, still asleep. Dipper gazed at Bills face admiring the beautiful features his physical body possessed. Dipper wriggled his arm from underneath him and caressed Bills peaceful face. In bills sleep, he leaned into the gentle touch. In these small moments dipper wondered how he was ever dangerous, then again, that was back when he had no human emotions. Dipper stroked bills face coaxing him awake, wen bills eyes fluttered open he was greeted with dippers chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. 

“Good morning Bill” Dipper voice was soft and sweet. He leaned in to kiss Bills soft lips and was pulled into Bills chest, humming with appreciation. Bill pulled back and smiled, happy to have his pine tree in his bed with him. Throughout their relationship, Dipper had rarely had the chance to wake up with the demon due to the keeping their relationship a secret. “Good morning my Pine Tree, its nice to have you here” Dipper giggled in response and brought their lips together. The kiss was light and playful and they were both smiling. Dipper sat up and climbed into Bills lap straddling him and gave a light chuckle. “I love you so much, Bill” the words were a breath on his lips and he smiled into another kiss. Bill broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of his human. “I never knew I was capable of loving something as much as I love you” 

Bills words caught Dipper off guard. The demon was so rarely affectionate to him like this. Bill lifted his hand and held Dippers face in his hand and brought their lips together. This kiss was more intense then the previous kisses. Bill rolled them over so he was on top and began moving his hips and grinding into him. Dipper was so happy to be with his lover like this, it seemed all of their worries were gone. Dipper looked into Bills eyes while he was grinded into, but as soft moans came from his lips, so did smiles and giggles. They were both moaning, smiling and chuckling like children, they were both lost in the happiness of the moment they didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway.

Suddenly the door was ripped open. “BILL!!! DIPPER IS GON—“ Ford stopped halfway through his sentence and his jaw dropped. His expression morphed from shock, disgust and lastly, pure rage. He could see their bodies intertwined and covered in a thin sheet. “BILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER” Ford lunged to grab Bill by the hair but both of the boys on the bed scurried farther away from the raging man, both clutching onto the another like a life line. “HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM!” Ford was screaming at Bill, this was not a rare occurrence so Bill wasn't troubled by it, but he could feel his Pinetree shaking and curling in on himself the way he did before he had a panic attack. Bill, now ignoring Ford, look at his lover filled with concern. Dippers body was shaking, his breath were quick and shallow,and his hand now covering his ears blocking out Stan’s yelling and screaming that never seemed to stop. Dippers breath was hitching and he began to sob. Bill could feel the panic in his lover through their bond. Every time his love felt like this he wanted to find the person responsible and tear them limb from limb. And he would, but, this was Dippers grunckle and Dipper would never forgive him if anyone in his family was hurt by Bill. Bills full attention was on his little sapling, attempting to calm him down before he passed out. 

“GLASSES! WOULD YOU SHAT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!” Bill looked Ford in the eye before he turned back to Dipper. He started to mutter encouragement to take deep breaths, he rubbed his back in slow circles as his breathing evened out. Meanwhile Ford watched Bill comfort Dipper in disbelief, clearly the man had never seen either of the people in front of him act the way they were acting. Bill leaned down to kiss his forehead to try to get him to look him in the eye. Several muinets passed and Dipper seemed to be calmer. Dipper looked up at his grunckle feeling shame wash over him and felt more tears run down his cheeks and another sob racked his chest.

“Hey grunckle Ford did you find Dip—“ Mabel turned the corner and saw Dipper and Bill, covered with nothing but blankets, and ford standing in the middle of the room, shaking with anger. “Oh fuck.” With her last two words slipped from her mouth Ford turned to look at her, snapping him out of his shock and re-ignited his initial anger. “YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!?!” Ford screamed. 

“Yes, yes I did. Now… let them get some cloths on and we will talk in the kitchen while we eat some breakfast.” Her voice was surprisingly calm, she knew that if she got flustered dipper would pass out. “Pancakes ok, Dip?” Dipper looked at his sister and thanking every god, demon and entity, that he had such an amazing sister. He looked at her with puffy eyes and smiled and gave a quick nod. “Pancakes would be wonderful, c-could you also put on some coffee?” Bill looked at Mabel, and gave a smile letting her know her efforts were greatly appreciated by the both of them. 

“No prob-bro!” She looked at the room, both Dippers and bills cloths were strewn all over the floor. They had obviously been doing the do, and-oh god. what did gruncle ford see? “Ford, come to the kitchen with me. Bill, get you two, get dressed and come when you get Dip calmed down.” Wirth that, she grabbed Fords arm and dragged him out of the room humming ‘disco girl’. Once the two intrudes left bill turned back to dipper, who was looking away. He knew what he was thinking, he knew that this is what he had feared for the entirety of their romantic relationship. 

“Hey, Pine Tree…Its ok. everything is going to be fine.” Bill kissed his lovers cheek and turned his head to face his own. “No one in the entire universe can separate us. I will always be here, and I will never leave.” Dipper nodded and rested his head against the demons shoulder, relaxing his body. Bill rubbed his back a few more times and pulled himself and his love of of the bed. 

“W-we should get dressed…” Dipper mumbled looking around the room, his cloths from the night before were on the ground but he didn't want to wear them since they were dirty. “Can I borrow some cloths?” He asked. Bill just turned around and looked at his lovers naked body and smiles. 

“But I like seeing you naked…” Bill pulled Dipper close to him and caresses his body. “You’re just so beautiful” Dipper smiled at the comment and curled hi shoulder into himself. 

“I know you like seeing me naked, but I don't thing the Stan's and Mabel do…” Dipper chucked imagining their horrified expressions. “So can i please have some cloths?” Bill simple smiled and made his way to the old wooden dresser underneath his window. Bill pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and one of his famous bright yellow shirts. Dipper took the cloths without question and pulled them onto his body. Bill did the same except with black swear pants instead of the grey. 

“Pinetree, If they start to bother you in there, or if they start yelling, squeeze my hand and I’ll get us right out of there, kay? The last thing I want if for you to pass out from a panic attack” Bill kissed his cheek sweetly and wrapped his arms around him. “You think you're ready to talk with them?” Dipper slowly nodded his head and looked to Bill. Bill looked at his love, all he wanted was for them to be happy and together. Bill intertwined his hand with Dippers and they headed out the door ready to confront their family.


	3. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast gets tense

Mabel, Stan and ford were all in the small kitchen. Ford had quickly told Stan about what he saw while mabel did her best to ignore them an made pancakes and coffee. Se rushed around making dippers favourite pancakes, she always put some Nutella in the batter making it taste like chocolate, then she put in chocolate chips to make he legendary double chocolate pancakes. They were more of a dessert than a breakfast, but none of them cared because most of the time, they were just happy to eat something sweet. 

“So…How long do you know this had been…ugh…Happening?” Ford asked Mabel. “I mean, I know I've been, very absent lately and I've missed some things…How long have they been…you know?” Mabel looked at Ford and Stan, not saying a word. She planned to stay silent until her brother and his demon came to say it themselves. “Mabel, Tell me, how long have you known? Bill may have gone into your brothers mind and changed the way he thinks! Mabel, this is important!” Mabel simply shook her head at him.

“Im not saying anything until they are with us.” Mabel went back to making her pancakes, the batter was done and she was just pouring the batter into the now hot pan when Bill and Dipper walked in. Dipper and Bill were holding hands and Dippers eyes were fixed on the floor as he was lead by Bill. Bill slid into his normal seat on the bench at the end of the table and pulled dipper in to join him. Bill let go of Dippers hand placing them neatly on the table. Dipper was instantly more stresses with the loss of contact and shifter closer to bill so there sides were touching. 

Ford was staring daggers into Bill, who simply wrapped his arm around Dipper in a very possessive manner. 

“How long have you been fucking?” Ford asked in a serious tone. Dippers head snapped up from the floor to look at Ford. 

“FORD! That is a completely inappropriate question to ask!” Mabel screamed instantly. 

“Is it so?” Ford grumbled “Then what is an appropriate question?”

“For your information, Ford, we have been, as you put it, ‘fucking’ for a little over three month now”. However, we have been dating for almost 8 months. From my point of view, we took it pretty slow.” 

You-you two are ‘dating’? Ford asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“Yes, we are.” Dipper said, speaking up or the first time. “Is that a problem?” Ford stared blankly at dipper who only just raised his head from the floor, then shifter his eyes back on the demon.

“What are you trying to pull on him? What do you want, I’m sure theres a way to get it Without breaking my grand nephews heart.” 

“Who said I ever wanted something, I don't want anything, except for my Pinetree, here.” Bill pulled dipper back into him so he was practically in his lap. “Ford, you see, I love my sapling with all of the love in the universe.” Bill pulled dipper into a quick, featherlight kiss. “Nothing you can say will be able to get us to part.” Stan and ford shared a look. Stan seemed to be unnaturally quiet, he seemed content watching he exchange and gathering the information that was given. 

“So you two are serious, you are dating.” Bill looked at Dipper in his eyes and nodded. Ford couldn't believe the look Bill was giving Dipper, there was so much love and honestly through the look. Something that he never knew a demon could possess. Then something dawned on him, something that he never thought of until now. His face changed to a look of horror. “Wait…You two…” He couldn't seem to get the words out, his voice was a whisper. “You two… consummated your binding.” Dipper looked up at Ford, he hoped he wouldn't have put those dots together. 

Dipper winced when bill said a simple “Yes.”

“Oh my god, Dipper— do you even KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!” Ford stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “DIPPER—“

“—I KNOW WHAT I DID” Dipper yelled. Ford looked at his wth a look of shock. “I know what it means, and you know what, Ford, I don’t regret it one bit. I love Bill and I want to spend my whole life wth him, even if it is never ending.” Dipper sat back down in attempt to calm himself. 

“PANCAKES ARE READY!” Mabel screamed and plopped a stack of fresh pancakes. “Please for the love of god can we just eat.” 

“That is a great idea, Mabel” Stan spoke up and grabbed a pancake. They all started to eat in silence until Stan broke the silence. “You to are actually a cute couple” Mable looked up from her food, proud of her gruncles reaction.

“Riiiiiight!” Mabel drew out the word. “They should get married and have a big gay wedding!” 

“Maabble…” Dipper grumbled putting is face in his hands and leaning into Bill. Bills hand was still around Dipper and he began to rub his back in a soothing way. He knew that that was a great way to calm his Pinetree down. 

“Ok, so, I’m not going to be the dick that says that he can’t be together. Bill seems pretty harmless to Dipper, He’s not belittling him or disrespecting him. I don't see the harm of this…” Stan was being surprisingly supportive. Dipper expected many things from his great uncle Stan, but support was not one of them. 

“Don’t see the harm in this?!? Stan, he’s made the boy immortal. How could you not be mad about this!” Ford was having a hard time understanding why Stan was so calm about this. 

“Well, that ‘boy’ says he knew what he did, and I’m sure he thought long and hard about it before he…you know…” Stan looked at bill trying to tell him that he was trying to help them. Stan seemed to know about this more than he should at this point. 

Bill looked at Stan with a look of understanding. “How long have you known about this, Stan.” Bill asked. Stan looked at bill like a deer in the headlights. Of course Stan already knew. It was his house and he always seemed to know everything that happened in it, so that must have included this. 

“Around 3 months. ever since they started dancing the horizontal tango” Stan seemed to laugh at something. “The walls are quite thin, boys. you should really try to hide it better. Plus I’ve noticed them snuggling up on the couch a couple times after that when I was sneaking my middle-of-the-night glass of water.”

“How could you not tell me Stan!” Fords voice was rising again.

“Because… I know you would try to stop them, which I realize, would cause more harm then good. If you try to separate them, or split them up, Bill is most likely going to get so upset that he may just steal Dipper and move out”

“We could have protected him!” Ford was loosing his patience with his twin. he was ready to snap and attempt to exorcize the demon who had was still rubbing his grand nephews back. 

“To be perfectly honest, I think Bill is the best at protecting him.” Stan was very serious when he said this. His words yet again surprised the boys practically hugging each other on the kitchen bench. 

“Fine, but when things go wrong, don’t come running to me for help.” With that ford stood and walked to the shop to go into his underground layer. Bill pulled Dippers face to look at his own. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, hey babe?” Bill gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled him into a hug. Mabel squealed some gibberish about their cuteness. Stan stood and patted dipper on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Dip, Bill.” Stan looked at dipper and bill. “I’ll try to talk to him, I’m not sure if he’ll be supportive, but I’ll make sure he wont be a dick to your faces. I’m sorry about him being an ass to you two, its not fair.”

“Thanks, Stan.” Dipper was suddenly just as thankful for Stan as he was for Mabel. He made a mental note to re-pay him somehow for his kindness. With that Stan left to follow his twin and talk some sense into him, leaving the two lovers alone in the kitchen with Mabel. 

“Sooo… its out.” Dipper spoke slowly. His frown suddenly turned into a smile. Bill lifted Dippers head looked at him returning his smile. They both started laughing and and suddenly became a big ball of limbs, they started to mutter sweet words to each other and exchanged sweet kisses. little did they know, Mabel had pulled out her Polaroid camera that she used for her scrapbook. The two suddenly stopped when a bright flash filled the room. Dipper suddenly turned his face to Mabel with a look of horror, then he shot up and started to wrestle Mabel for the picture. 

“BURN IT WITH FIRE” Dipper screamed. Bill laughed and walked to the two brawling teens on the kitchen floor. Bill snatched the photo from Mabel grasp, shook it, then analyzed it. With a smile he looked to his Pinetree.

“How bad is it” Dipper said with a huff, he just knew he’d look terrible. Bill was so photogenic, while he seemed to melt into a ball of ugly when a camera is near. 

“This is probably the cutest thing in existence!” Bill was smiling at the picture, it was a perfect capture of the moment the two were sharing at the time. In the picture they were sharing a kiss with smiles plastered on there faces. Dipper shot up and looked at it.

“I look so…ugh…” Dipper seemed to always hate his looks, That was something Bill could never understand. How could his lover, the most beautiful thing in the universe hate how he looked?

“ ‘ugh’ better mean adorable” Bill nudged him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Pinetree, you are so beautiful, stop thinking that is untrue.” Bill tone was joking but the look on his face told him that he was serious. Dipper pulled a smile on his face and buried his face in Bills shoulder. 

“You two are so gosh darned adorable!” Mabel screamed. Bill gave her a quick smile. From the basement they could hear yelling. No doubt that Stan and Ford were fighting. They all froze and tried to make out the words. 

“I have an idea” Mabel Turned to them. “I promise it will benefit everyone” She then walked out of the kitchen towards the gift shop and walked down to where the two brothers were fighting. 

“What do you think she is planning?” Bill asked. 

“I honestly have no idea…I don’t know if thats a good or bad thing…” Suddenly mabel, Stan and Ford grabbed their coats and walked out to the car. mabel went into the kitchen to grab her shooting star sweater. 

“I’m taking them to greasy for coffee. I figured a nice public place would be good for them because then they cant yell. I will force them to speak civilly. Plus it gives you two around two hours of alone time.” She turned to them and winked. Bill laughed and pulled Dipper close and grabbed his ass. Mabel let out another burst of laughter and walked out of the door. 

“So…remember this morning…” Bill wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh…what were we doing…?” Dipper looked at him with a grin. 

“I don't know…I-I think you're going to need to remind me.” With that Bill pulled Dipper of the round so his legs were wrapped around his own waist. “Heh…we are alone…where do you wanna…?” Bill gave him a look of disbelief. Dipper was always too embarrassed to do it anywhere but their bedrooms. 

“I have an idea, close your eyes” and Bill carried him to the last place Dipper thought of.


	4. Sexy time then Star Wars time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the get a little naughty, then have a star wars marathon with Wendy and the others

Dipper was nibbling on Bills neck while Bill carried him to god knows where. Dipper was expecting somewhere like the living room or the basement, somewhere Bill would deem ‘naughty’. Dipper kept his eyes closed as he knew his lover wanted, and started to leave marks on Bills pale neck. Dipper was so distracted with sucking on his lovers collar he was surprised to suddenly be placed down on a hard surface. Dippers eyes were still closed when Bill was suddenly on top of him pressing his back into a cold table like thing. 

“You can open your eyes.” Bills voice was a whisper on his lips. Bill started palming the growing bulge in, technically his, sweat pants. Dippers eyes fluttered open and immediately started to blush a deep shade of red at both the demon playing with him and the realization of where they were. They were in Stan's office. 

“Bill…No… we shouldn’t.” Dipper stuttered out. They really shouldn't do anything in Stan’s office. No one was even allowed in it unless invited.

“Bill, yes, we should” Bills mocked his previous statement with a voice filled with lust. His hand squeezed Dippers genitals earning a soft moan. Bill smiled down at him. The demon knew that dipper wouldn't protests for long, soon he would be begging for him with his pretty little voice. “Do you trust me?” Dipper looked up at him with curiosity and a little concern. 

“Always” Dipper replied. Bill smiled, satisfied he brought Dipper to a sitting position. He kissed him sweetly on the lips and Dipper closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper knew that meant. Bill had summoned something. The question was what. Dipper opened his eyes and was met with a smiling Bill holding a pice of soft looking fabric. Dippers eyes widened, he knew what Bill wanted to do, Bill wanted to tie him up. That had always been a kink of his but he had never shared it with anyone. Heat shot to his groin and he let out an involuntary moan.

“Hmmm, Pinetree seems to be excited! well, good news, I am too…” Bills hands placed the fabric on the desk and his hands traveled underneath Dippers shirt. Bill pulled thin fabric of the shirt off of his lovers body and gazed at he perfect skin that seemed to glow in the soft light of the room. Bill leaned towards Dipper and brought his hands behind his together and gently bound his hands together with the makeshift rope. Once he was satisfied with the knot keeping his hand together he eyed the tent in his lovers pants. Bill licked his lips and pulled off the sweat pants that was hiding the length he was practically drooling for.

Dippers cock bounced up and Bill looked up to admire the blush on his lovers face. Seeing his lover with his hand bound, cock hard, and blushing made him proud that him, and only him could make him look like this. “I never knew you were this kinky…and that is definitely NOT a complaint.” Bills hand started to stroke Dippers bobbing need. The whimpers and moans were so satisfying to the demons ears. 

“Puh-please” Dipper tried to make his words as coherent as he could, but he was a moaning mess in front of his lover. Bill looked at him with more lust then he had ever seen in the past. 

“Awww… But I just wanted to tease you for a while…” He said as the pad of his his thumb traced the tip of dippers already weeping cock. Dipper gave him a look of worry, he was so afraid that Bill would tease him for a very, very of time. Bill seemed to sense thin through the bond and caressed his face. “Don't worry love, I wont do that…not now.” Dippers face seemed to relax with the demons comfort. 

“Puh-please, Bill. I-I want you” Dipper whispered. 

“I know, Pinetree. I know…” Bill swiftly lay Dipper down on his back on the cool wood of the desk. Bill spread Dippers legs and took his hand from his lovers need. Bill looked down at him and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Holy hell, Dip. You're so beautiful.” Bill traced his hands down Dippers body, feeling him shiver at the touch. Bill had decided to stop his teasing and summoned a bottle of lube with a snap of his fingers. He thoroughly coated three digits and pushed one into his lover. 

Dipper gave a whore-ish moan that made a wave of heat go to his dick. Bill slid another finger and soon after the next. Bill just wanted to rip his fingers out and plunge himself inside Dippers ass, but he made himself slowly ease him open, the last thing Bill wanted was to hurt him. After what he thought was enough he pulled his fingers out of the body in front of him. He sickened his dick with the lube he had summoned and was lining himself up with Dipper, who was looking at his with want and need. Dippers bound hands were sitting on his chest and he gave a quick nod telling Bill to proceed. Bill took Dippers bound hands and raised the above Dippers head and slowly sank himself in. 

Both moaned in unison. Bill stayed still to let Dipper adjust but dipper immediately started to try move his hips. The demon smiled at his eagerness and pulled out and started to pond himself into him, glad that he had thoroughly prepped him before. Dipper was screaming and shouting please of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’. Bill leaned his head down and brought their lips together. Bill knew his lover wouldn't last long and judging by the noises he was making, and to be honest, neither was he. Bill started pumping Dippers bobbing length. 

“Bill-I Im so close, I- I’m gonna—“ Dipper was irrupted by Bills lips meeting his and Dipper was screaming Bills name as bill swallowed his noises. Dippers ass was trembling around Bills cock and Bill was spilling into him. 

The two were both coming down from their glow, panting and attempting to catch their breaths. 

“That…That was so…” Dipper started stumbling. 

“Amazing?” Bill asked 

“Better than amazing, That… I think that was the best sex we have ever had.” Dipper smiled at him. “But could you…” Dipper lifted his still bound hands. 

“Oh, yea sure.” Bill untied Dippers hands and kissed his wrists. “I do hope we will do that again” Bill suggested. 

“Definitely” Dipper replied to him with a smile. Bill looked back at Dipper with a look of excitement. “I- ugh, really liked being tied up, I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again… or maybe we could try something more…” 

“Are you saying you want to some exploring. Because I am so down for that.” Dipper smiled at that. 

“We should probably clean up so he doesn't suspect anything when he comes in here later.” Dipper spoke. Bill simply lifter his hand and snapped his fingers. The desk was organized once again and the mess on their bodies disappeared. 

They both pulled their cloths back onto their bodies ad walked hand in hand to the living room. Dipper flopped himself on the couch out of exhaustion. “Hey Bill, can we watch some TV? I feel like snuggling.” Bill smiled and got a blanket that they kept beside the couch and wrapped Dipper up in it. 

“Close your eyes and I’m gonna pick out a movie” Bill had some kind of mischievous grin on his face. Dipper smiled and out of sheer curious closed them. He heard Bill pick out a movie and pop it in to the PS3 they bought together. 

“Can I open them yet?” Dipper whined, last time he was told to close his eyes they were about to have sex in his great uncles office. 

“Sure” Dipper quickly snapped his eyes open and tried to figure out what he had put in, he scanned the shelf to see if anything was out of place since the last time he had saw it. “Your not going to see what i put in, your just going to have to trust me, babe.” Bill grabbed the controller to press play when the opportunity came. He pressed play on the ‘unknown disk’ as it was called. Dipper was still wrapped in his blanket, he managed to unravel it enough to get Bill to be under it as well. As commercials went by the found themselves snuggling on the couch. Dippers head sapped up and his face split into a grin when he heard the recognizable music. 

“STAR WARS!!!” Dipper voice was cheery as his favourite movies menu came up. Bill Pushed ‘play movie’ and got up. 

“Im going to get some popcorn, k?” Dippers eyes were fixed on the screen and nodded. Bill went into the kitchen and placed the pop up bowl in the microwave and pushed the popcorn button. He got 2 cans of pitt cola and grabbed the popcorn from the microwave headed back to the living room. When he came back saw that dipper was no longer alone. “So am I going to have to grab another pitt?” He said looking at dipper on the couch and Wendy leaning on the wall. 

“Only if you want to” Wendy said. Bill ran back to the fridge grabbed another pitt and headed back to the living room. He re-joined the two in the living room and handed them both a pitt. “So Mabel said Stan and Ford found out, how did that go?” 

Dipper looked at Wendy and shrugged. “Not the best reaction, but definitely not the worst, mabel took the two to greasys to talk about it.” She looked at him with some kind of calculating expression, then turned to something of understanding. She then smiled and let out a chuckle. “You two are terrible”.

“What do you mean?” Dipper said with confusion heavy in his voice. 

“Mable texted me half an hour ago saying that she left with two angry men.” She stated. “You are usually all flustered, but you seem really, really happy right now. Annnd someone in this room…” She gave a look to Bill. “Has told me before about how happy you get after a certain ‘Activity’.” She smiled at dipper with a knowing expression, she started laughing when Dippers face went cherry red. “You two have only been alone for like, Half and hour!” She started sliding down the wall because she was laughing so hard. Dipper simply sat, face somehow getting redder, while bill chuckled at the scene in front of him. 

“Shut up Wendy…” Dipper said while burying his face in the blanket. 

“Ohh she's just teasing…” Bill said with a kiss on his cheek.Wendy seemed to have composed herself and took a spot on the floor looking up on the tv. Dipper and bill snuggled on the couch again and Wendy made herself at home on the shag carpet on the ground. They ended up sharing the popcorn and started a marathon of the star wars films starting on episode IV (Dipper and Bill really hated the prequels). They were now halfway through episode V when Mabel and the Stans came through he door. 

“Good news bro-bro!!!” Mabel screamed. “Great uncle Ford is going to put up with your relationship!” 

“Really!” Dipper shot up out of his cocoon made of blanket and Bill. 

“Yea! He gave in when he found out the whole town knew!” Ford looked at the ground and scratched his head. “It took a lot of convincing but he decided to trust you!”

“Thank you” Dipper said to Ford. “Thank you so much” Dipper hugged his great uncle. Dipper stepped back and smiled. Behind him bill grabbed his hand. Bill looked Ford in the eye. 

“I promise I will never hurt him, or anyone to be honest.” Bill snuck a smile to dipper. “We good?” Bill extended to shake Fords hand. Slowly Ford took the hand and shook. 

“Yeah, were good.” Ford looked at him and attempted a smile. Bill pulled his hand back and placed it on his hip. “Now! Why don't we all watch the rest of the Star Wars movies as a big happy family!” Ford watched as Bill who pulled Dipper onto his lap and watched as they wrapped themselves in a blanket. They did look kinda cute together. 

Stan pulled Ford into the room, and they all watched the next Star Wars movies, as a family of a demon, an immortal and a bunch of humans.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first go at smut. I tried. Please don't get mad at me because it sucks. I already know. 
> 
> Plus I have no one to edit. so if there are a lot of grammatical/spelling errors. it is 100% my fault and please don't judge my awful writing skills.


End file.
